Twins
by emerald.water.lilly
Summary: Bella and Aylin are the Swan twins. Growing up with there mother they move to Forks after there mother marry's a pro-baseball player. This leads to some magical things happening. Will theese two girls be split by there loves fued.BS/JB ED/OC pics in prof.


"So Bella Aylin you guys excited to start school on Monday?" Charlie asked as he took a bite of his fried fish. His attempt at conversation with two teenage girls was admirable.

"Actually I am dad seeing as in Arizona I had to use copious amounts of sunscreen to just make it to the school door. I am looking forward to not having to do that. Not to mention not having to wear a hat and sunglasses all the time. really opens up my wardrobe." A young white girl with white hair and red eyes said as she took a bite of her spinach salad.

"Yeah it should be interesting to see how many kids call you a vampire before days end" the brown haired and not quite as pale girl said as she took a bite of her spinach salad. The three were sitting around a small dinning room table. Though you could tell from where the only male was sitting that his attention was more on the game going on behind the Gothic albino sitting across from him.

"Dad you know you can go watch the game if you want. You don't have to eat dinner with us" Bella said as she motioned to the Wizards game on the big screen T.V in the front room. Charlie broke out into a small grin as he picked up his plate and beer and moved into the living room flopping on the ultra comfy couch with built in cup holders. (so bachelor pad). The girls giggled.

"Well we better hurry this up I want to get some sleep tonight so I can get up and primp for school in the morning."  
Aylin threw a perfect white curl over her shoulder with an extra boost of arrogance. " Have to look my best for my next meal" She smirked.  
twitching of the lips and then laughter like bells filled the room. "Wonder if I should wear the fangs. Really scary them." she giggled.

Bella joined in on the laughter. "Oh be nice we don't even know them yet. You never know they could be polite people and not make any comments"

"Yeah right there high school children. One of them is bound to make a comment." Aylin rolled her eyes as she got up and took her plate to the kitchen." I could always charm them to keep there mouths shut but some how I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Yes expose the magical world on our first day in a new school. Lovely I am sure the grand-sages would get a kick out of that" Bella laughed as she washed the dishes real quick having fallowed after the girl she called sister. For being twins they only had so many qualities that were the same.

"Ahh you never let me have any fun with the normads" Aylin pouted. She twirled her thin fingers a little and the dishes flew into the cupboards. Her long black skirt with an under layer of purple showing threw in shear places swished around her as she made a move to the fridge. Her peasant top corset hugging her curves in all the right places. Showing her thin figure off well. "Do we still have that chocolate cake?" she rummaged around in the large stainless steel fridge. Pushing aside the beer she found her target. "Seven sins chocolate cake. How I adore thee" Taking out the double layer chocolate sin she turned around and looked at her twin " Well are you going to help me with this or not" She brought the half a cake up to eye level. Bella giggled at her sisters antics.  
"You are a goof you know that right" As she grabbed two forks and pointed to the stairs.  
"NIGHT DAD" the girls called in unison as the went up the stairs to there room. walking into large master-bedroom. the girls flopped on the king bed. setting the chocolate cake between them. "So what are we going to wear tomorrow." Aylin asked as she flicked her fingers there closet sprang open and all the clothes floated out.  
"Well nothing white" Bella waved her hand and the white articles floated back to the closet.

"Nothing yellow or green." Aylin said with the same results.  
"Oh I know I am going to wear black and white" Bella said as the clothes with that color scheme floated to the left where she was sitting.  
"Then I'll where Black and red" Aylin said as said clothes floated to the right where she was at.

" All fall clothes please" Bella waved the other season clothes to the closet. This went on for a little bit longer till the girls finished there cake and found there outfits.  
Bella with black skinny leg jeans and a black and white sweater with Sally from Nightmare before Christmas on it.  
Aylin with a Gothic skirt in red and black with rips and ribbons on it with a black Jack Skeleton T-shirt with a long sleeve red T to go underneath. The quickly vanished the dishes and made a quick trip to the bathroom for the nightly routine. A change of clothes to matching PJ's of the color black and the girls were off to slumber land. Curling with each other like they had done every night since they were born.

The next morning at the morbid looking school of Forks two brand new 2009 Jeep Liberty's pulled into the parking lot.  
One black and one sliver. The whole school looked at the new cars. The Cullens turned and watched as the event unfolded.  
Two matching Gothic umbrellas were the first things to be seen. The clatter of heels hitting pavement was heard by the Cullens Then two girls as pale as snow were seen. Wearing knee length Gothic coats. There red lips in contrast against the skin. The black eye liner and perfect eyeshadow enhanced the other worldly looks about the girls. "Hey sis I think people are staring" A light cultured voice came from the girl with white hair.  
"I do believe you are correct. It is rude to stare though. So I do so hope that they decide to save face and deice the neanderthal like mentality that it takes to gape." The girl with the dark chestnut hair with streaks of red said. Her voice lite like bells.  
The girls walked passed the crowed of students who started at the new creatures that now walked before them. "Oh is it going to be a long day" The twins mumbled to each other. Rolling there eyes


End file.
